


KaBLam! Creepypasta Rewritten

by pettytears



Category: KaBLaM!
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Chairs, Character Death, Child Death, Death, Fear, Mass Death, Other, Possession, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 14:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettytears/pseuds/pettytears
Summary: It was dark. Almost too dark to feel relatively normal. Henry’s mother was nowhere to be seen, Henry was an actor, a young one at that. He decided to walk home, he had no issue with it. He asked his friend, and acting partner, June to come with him. She called him chicken, but decided to follow along.





	KaBLam! Creepypasta Rewritten

It was dark. Almost too dark to feel relatively normal. Henry’s mother was nowhere to be seen, Henry was an actor, a young one at that. He decided to walk home, he had no issue with it. He asked his friend, and acting partner, June to come with him. She called him chicken, but decided to follow along. 

They didn't live far from each other, maybe a few houses down and across the street. Henry was going on and on about how their boss was so strange and how he had been giving Henry odd looks … sinister looks. Their boss was normally pretty happy, having created a heavily successful show and all, but he wasn't himself. If he wasn't looking at Henry with disappointment, it would be anger. Pure and uncut. Henry and June parted ways.

"I'll cya," Henry said to her, his voice shaking in fear a bit.

"Peace out, chillax kay m'dude?" June replied.

Henry nodded, "Okay,"

"Cya Henroid," she said waving to him.

Henry waved back and headed home, he debated whether or not he should bring it up to his mother. Henry decided to just go to bed, tomorrow is a new day. 

\---

Henry awoke in the morning, he felt good. He wasn't tired like he would normally be in the mornings. That happened sometimes. School was regular, he pretty much only had June to be friends with. He only saw her twice a day, English class and lunch. 

"Okay," June started before taking a bit of a chocolate flavoured muffin, "I had this sort of… idea?"

"Go on," Henry said as he rested his face on his hand.

"I was thinking, we go into his office and look through his mail." 

Henry stared blankly, "Um … Okay?"

June smiled, "I have a theory, he's goin' through an affair," she finished.

"So if he is," the boy paused, "It'll be in … in his mail?" He questioned a bit confused.

June nodded, "At least, that's how it is in the movies…"

The school bell rang, kids poured out from the lunchroom and most of them went into the bathroom to gossip or whatever they did in there. Henry was never really interested in what anybody was doing, he just liked doing what he liked, which was getting school over with. After school was done, that meant TV time. Not watching TV, but filming for it. Like always, Henry and June arrived. They entered together, they didn't speak. Once they got into the room in which they normally met in, their boss had stood near the entrance. 

"June. Henry," he greeted them. He kept his head down, "I've been recently informed that if we can't hitch a good audience for this episode," he paused and almost looked as if he was going to laugh, "We're cancelled."

June tensed, Henry stood. He knew it would happen eventually, all good things must come to an end. At that moment boss looked up at them, specifically Henry, with that face of anger. At least his eyes looked like it, but he was smiling.

"Follow me, please," he said calmly before placing a hand on Henry's shoulder. They walked into the boss's office, he could practically feel the heat building up in his head as he looked up at the boss's sinister smirk. 

"Now Henry," he walked behind the boy, keeping his hand on his shoulder.

"W...What are you-" Henry was cut off by a syringe imposing his upper arm, it was a huge one at that. His eyes widened, "What..what did you.. What is.. Why.." He stuttered, nearly whispering. 

"I can't have you ruin this for us Henry," he said before cleaning the needle and shoving the boy out of the room.

Henry's face was filled with shock like a glass of water. The room looked much more grey, he felt like he was asleep. Everything had a ringing sound making it just to the point where it couldn't be understood. Until, June spoke. She looked blank. She didn't have any emotions to her. They stood on two small lines of tape on the floor that showed where they were supposed to stand. Everything rolled up and Henry greeted the audience as he normally did, but June seemed off. She started grinning, a bit like how their boss had earlier. June would normally start talking by now, Henry became concerned. Henry moved his arm, about to nudge June and ask if she was okay. Suddenly the studio went dark, with the exception of a red light shining on them from in front of the two.

"That.. That wasn't part of the script.. What happened?" He asked calmly, but at the verge of freaking out.

"I happened," June replied emotionless, it a smile on her face. "My revenge," she laughed wickedly, he voice no longer sounded to be her own, but something more demonic, "my revenge can finally begin!"

"R..Revenge!?" Henry asked confused.

She laughed devilishly before raising her hand into the air. Along with it, a chair flew into the air. She threw it at the boy using what demon-like powers, one of the legs pushed through the boy's torso. He stumbled to the ground as red lights turned on in other parts of the room. Cast members, their boss, people just … Mangled … Everywhere… Henry nearly threw up.

"That's for making me your puppet, he was no boss of mine," she said laughing as she raised into the air. She laughed, suddenly June's head exploded as a demon of some sort crawled out and phased into the ground. Henry pulled the chair leg out of his stomach, a big mistake, he began bleeding out everywhere. He immediately ran out into the nighttime streets for help. His voice grew weak, he tumbled to the ground and laid. Just then, as he was about to accept his fate, headlights stopped in front of him. Someone stepped out and ran up to him. The headlights took over his vision … and that was the last thing he remembered.


End file.
